


Just A Fool

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [26]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Cordelia thinks about how she's alone.
Series: Finding My Way [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427





	Just A Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing.

Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
Title: Just A Fool  
Characters: Cordelia Chase  
Pairing: None  
Rating/Warnings: PG.  
Summary: Cordelia thinks about how she's alone.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS, Cordelia, or anything you recognize. Joss Whedon owns this show and these characters.  
Words: 152 without title and ending.

Word to use: Deception

FMW #26: Just A Fool

She had created this deception, this false image of who she was, to protect herself. Sometimes, it worked a little too well, and scared people away.

Cordelia very rarely let people get close, because when they did, they always screwed her over in the end. She was just a fool, for falling for the lies.

But she wanted to be loved. She wanted someone to love, so she took their lies and tried not to let it bother her. Each time a man said he loved her, she ached for it to be real.

It never was. So she lied and created this persona of someone who didn't care. Who never allowed herself to get close to anyone, and it worked. No one got too close.

Cordelia didn't know whether it was her fault or not that she was alone. Surely, if these men really loved her, they would try harder to be with her? Right?

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3


End file.
